The present invention relates to a reservoir container for dispensing nutrients, medicaments, etc. to a patient through an enteral, I.V. or like system. Many containers currently in use for such purposes are flexible plastic bags which are not free-standing and thus are quite difficult to not only initially fill but also to refill when necessary without interrupting flow to the patient. At least two hands are needed. Such flexible plastic bags, when filled, are also very difficult to stack, as for storage or during transport. Those bags with plastic tubing pre attached to the discharge port means thereof must also be provided, when packaged prior to use, with quite elaborate and costly means for preventing kinking of the tubing beyond its critical radius.